Lone Guardian
by N7 Pringles
Summary: A simple recon mission, that's all it was. All we needed to do was keep an eye on the Fallen, no one told us there was a whole camp of them. Do I regret for volunteering? No, this is what I do. Do I regret surviving? Every minute of every day.


Hey all! I have wanted to start a destiny fanfiction for a while now, and finally got around to it. I'm thinking of a longer, larger storyline but this is a spin-off of sorts. As most of you will probably find out while reading this, it has been heavily inspired and resembles the story of Lone Survivor. All similarities between this fanfic and it have been made in respect of the book, movie and especially Marcus Luttrell and I do not own any of the events in this story!

* * *

"We can't see half the camp from here" Ash said and shook her head.

We had caught up with the fallen patrol and they had led us to a large camp in the valley between the mountains, just few ranges away from the pilgrimage.

"What about that opening there? Looks like it gives a better line of sight" I said and pointed to an opening on the opposite side of the valley. "Break down this spot, make our way there and let the convoy know that we're looking for any big movements?"

"Sounds good" Alex said, nodding to himself. "Let's do that"

After a good while, we finally reached the other side. We stopped on some rocks and took a few minute break.

"Fucking hell it's hot" Ash sighed, drying her brow with her sleeve. I chuckled under my breath as I took a sip from my canteen, her jet black cloak must have sucked sunlight and heat like there's no end.

"What do you think? Leave Ash here, pull back twenty, thirty feet set up a new OP?" Alex asked, looking to me.

Our unit was a mix of hunters and Titans. Eve and I in our Commando vests and Spearhead legs and jackets didn't exactly look like the mountains of might and muscle but we'd prove you wrong given the chance. Ash and Alex were the hunter team, Ash our sniper and Alex teamleader.

I was carrying my old assault rifle built into the hardy Shingen-E body. Everything was customized from the RLS3 scope to the grenade launcher under the barrel.

"I'm not getting anything on the convoy, not getting through to them" Eve said as she appeared from behind a tree she had tried to climb. "I'm telling you we should have taken atleast one ghost with us"

"The pilgrimage needs their eyes more than we do" Alex said, but he knew she was right. The terrain was bad so conventional radios could fail.

"We'll move on with the plan. Ash stay here and make a mental map of the camp. Wade and Eve we'll move back to OP Para and Eve tries to get the comms up, understood?" Alex said, and we all nodded. Ash pulled herself behind a rock that hid her silhouette and disappeared from our sight.

We moved back and found ourselves nice spots under trees. Minutes went by in total silence as Ash did her thing.

"Hey Alex" Eve said through her radio after a moment. "Who was that cute friend of yours from the winter festival? The one with the blue eyes?"

"Marcus? The league racer?" Alex asked, looking over his shoulder to where Eve was.

"Yeah yeah the one on TV. He coming to the races next week?"

"He's a racer"

"Yeah but is he coming?" Eve insisted and I chuckled to myself . She could be a bit dense sometimes.

"He's a racer" Alex said in a monotonous voice. "Yes"

"Has he asked about me?"

"No"

I had to really stifle a laugh at this point and decided to take a bite from my power bar. Suddenly the radio cracked, Ash's voice coming through it.

"Alex I'm done here I'll break OP basic" she said. That meant she was coming to us.

"Copy that" Alex said simply. "Eve, Wade get some shut eye, Ash you're on look out, we'll switch in twenty"

We both did as told and laid our heads back, closing our eyes.

It couldn't have been more than... Maybe ten minutes before we started hearing low grumblings and growlings. I grudgingly opened my eyes, but soon they were running on overdrive with all of my senses; it was the Fallen.

"You hearing this?" Eve whispered through our radios.

"Shush" Alex quickly shushed her and I saw his head peek from under the tree. He motioned me to stay absolutely still as the sounds came closer. Soon two small and feeble dregs appeared from down the ridge.

"What the fuck..." I whispered to myself. Why would two of them break away from the camp?

They kept walking up the ridge and right to me. I looked to Alex, worry on my face which was met by his as well. I tried to move my leg under the tree, but...

 **SNAP**

I bolted out from under the tree, tackling the dreg down with the full force of my body. My ears were ringing with worry and anger and adrenaline so I didn't hear as Alex yelled Ash to tackle the other dreg.

"Wade?" Alex asked as Ash pushed the dreg on the ground in the middle of us four.

"Fucker stepped right on me!" I cursed, locking the dregs hands with zipties before pulling it up and pushing against a tree with the other one.

By now Eve was desperately trying to contact the convoy and tower but she wasn't getting through.

"Fuck!" She cursed.

"It's not bad, we're fine" Alex calmed us.

"Exactly, let's just shoot them and be on our way" Ash said, pulling out her sidearm.

"Are you insane, we can't do that!" I interjected. "We kill them, then what?"

"Then what?" She asked, looking to me. God knows we didn't get along, partly because of her attitude and my stubbornness.

"You know then what! What happens when someone comes looking for them? Are we going to fucking burry them? Even that won't fix the problem"

"Are you seriously feeling bad for these two?" She asked in disbelief, pointing the dregs with her pistol. "They're fucking marauders"

"I fucking know what the fuck they are" I returned, her tone was driving me up the wall. Eve hadn't gotten through with her comms and was now joining the conversation.

"How is this even a problem? Fucking end them and we'll move on"

"For fuck sake didn't you listen to me?" I snapped to her this time.

"I did, but will they really be worried for two fucking dregs? Look at them, they look shunned already, no one fucking cares about them" she said. She was apparently taking Ash's side.

"How do you fucking know that?" I asked. My god we were cursing... That always happened under pressure... My sister would have killed me.

"This is a fucking easy compromise Wade" Ash said. Something about her using my name like that rubbed me so wrong.

"Easy? Just fucking leave them and we get the fuck out" I said pointing at them. "They'll get eaten by fucking wolves or fucking freeze to death"

"They'll still come looking for them you idiot" Ash said.

"Alex you need to make a decision, this isn't some fucking scavenger unit and you're the fucking boss so make the fucking call"

I was about to open my mouth when Alex appeared. I didn't even notice him disappearing.

"All of you shut the fuck up" he said in his usual tone. It wasn't agressive but assertive. "Here's what we're going to do: we're ending them and making this hike up, then Eve gets those fucking comms up and gets the word to the convoy to go around this camp, then we're going back to them. Understood ?"

"Copy that" I said hesitantly, Eve and Ash nodding. Suddenly a crackling from one of the dregs armor shocked us all.

I grabbed the radio, slamming the dreg across it's face with my hand. "What the fuck is this?"

"Give it" Eve said and took it from me. She was fluent in Eliksni and started to listen. "They don't know we're here but they know something is up" she said, worry in her voice.

"Fucking see?" I asked Ash sarcastically. "What now?"

"Nothing, we go with the plan" Alex said, but his voice shook ever so slightly. Before I could turn around suppressed gunshots went off, ether splattering on the ground. I took a deep breath and just shook my head.

"Leave them and let's get moving" Alex said before disappearing behind the trees again.

"You just fucked us" I said quietly as Ash walked past me after him.


End file.
